Rangers Rock n Roll Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Rangers Rock n Roll. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The opening starts with Dr. Eggman in a director outfit and sitting on his chair watching the auditions for his big show,However the performers sang their songs a little bit different and it's driving Eggman very nuts. :1 ::Love makes me treat you the way that I do, gee baby, ain't I good to you? ::There's nothing too good for a boy that's so true gee baby, ain't I good to you? ::I bought you a fur coat for christmas, a diamond ring, a cadillac car, and everything ::Love makes me treat you the way that I do, gee baby, ain't I good to you? Dr. Eggman: CUT! Singer 1: Hey, what's the big deal. Dr. Eggman: I'm very sorry, But i'm afraid you're not good enough for my show. Singer 1: What do you mean I'm not good enough! Dr. Eggman: Well let's see, You've got no talent for a performance and your singing is just atrocious. Singer 1: (gasp) How dare you, I've got the best singing voice in the world and I'm very talented. Orbot press the red button that opens a trap door, Sending the first performer screaming and falling in the trap. Then, Cubot arrives and gave the doctor a list for the next performer to go on. Dr. Eggman: Next! Cubot: Hey, Boss. We have a next performer on the stage and he has a song that will knock your socks off. Dr. Eggman: (signs) Orbot, Send him in. Orbot: Yes, Sir. Orbot sends in The next performer to come up to the stage and he began to sing his song :2 ::Home, home on the range. Dr. Eggman: CUT! Singer 2: Huh! What did I do. Dr. Eggman: Ugh, That was the most terrible singing I've ever heard. Singer 2: But I didn't do anything wrong, I was just singing home on the range. Dr. Eggman: ORBOT. Orbot presses the button again causing the second performer to fall, The next group performers were about to sing and play. But it wasn't good enough, causing Eggman to lose his patience, Orbot presses the button again and again day and night until the last performer went on stage Singer 19: Ummm, heh! thank you and uh, tonight I will be singing my favorite song. Dr. Eggman: Well, let's get on with it. Singer 19: Uh, okay. So, she started singing her favorite nursery star. :19 ::Twinkle twinkle little star. ::How I wonder what you are ::Up above the world so high ::Like a diamond in the sky. ::Twinkle twinkle little star. ::How I wonder what you are. Dr. Eggman was very surprised at the performer's song and he got off his chair to talk to her. Dr. Eggman: That... was so beautiful. You know something, Kid? I don't know if it's that adorable twinkle in your eye or that nonconformist streak that reminds me of a younger, less evil me. But you've convinced me. Who knows? Your singing and dancing could change your entire outlook on life! Singer 19: Really? Dr. Eggman: NO! Then, Eggman pressed the button himself and the last performer screamed as she fell to the trap door after that Eggman sat on his chair again. Dr. Eggman: (groans) I give up, There's no other performer to play in my big show. Maybe I should just cancel it and head back to base. Orbot: Oh, Don't like that, Boss. I'm sure there's no reason to get upset about it. Dr. Eggman: That is a very good reason to get upset about, I told you if I told you once. I've told a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times! We need a star for the big show, DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU STUPID BUCKETS OF BOLTS! Eggman Goons: Right! Dr. Eggman: Famous ones! Ivy: Uh-huh. Dr. Eggman: Get It? Ivy: Big famous stars, Yes indeed. Zeke: Absolutely, Sir. Dr. Eggman: Look at me. Look at me and listen, You know I'm always right. Got that? Eggman Goons: Right! Dr. Eggman: A clever genius like myself is always right. Cubot: Yeah! Exactly! Dr. Eggman: Always! A Eggman goon started to faint and fell to the floor, Causing the other goons to smile nervously Eggman Goons: Right! Dr. Eggman: Okay we need something. Crusher: Oh, My bad! Dr. Eggman: We need something... Zeke: Whoa! Dr. Eggman: Charming. Crusher: What did he say? Ivy: He said charming. Dr. Eggman: Something bigger. Drake: Hmmm, Something bigger, Got it. Dr. Eggman: We need something, something, something, We need something... Zeke: Scatting, Oops! Ivy: Scatting, Thank you, That looks very interesting! Dr. Eggman: Scatting? Then Dr. Eggman saw the TV showing a big concert tonight and the announcer appeared on stage to speak to the whole audience. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and girls of all ages. This is the moment you've all been waiting for, Let's give a nice warm welcome to the coolest guy in New York City, The one and only rock legend himself, Angus Scattergood. The spot lights turned on showing Angus Scattergood and he appeared with his big entrance in the music stadium, the crowd began to shout and cheer for the famous rock star as Angus walked up to the stage to greet his fans. Angus Scattergood: Hello, Everyone, And welcome to my concert! It's great to be here performing on this big stadium. Tonight, I will sing this song for each and every one of you. So, Sit back and enjoy the show, Mates. Angus gave the guitarist and the drummer his cue to begin playing the song. :I'm on my way but I don't know what to do or where to go :I'm so nervous I feel sick - I hope I don't come off like a jerk :I went all out, I washed my hair :I searched and found some clean underwear :She's so hot I can't resist :I don't know what I'll do if she gives me that first kiss :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :I'm bustin' right out of my skin :I can't wait to tell everybody everything :I'm bustin' right out of my skin :I can't wait to tell everybody everything :Now I'm at the part that I really hate :I know her dad knows what I anticipate :I'm sweating from the moment I shake his hand :He can read my mind, I know he understands :She said they liked me, but I felt absurd :I found the nerve but I lost the words :I'm just a geek a few hours from bliss :I'm gonna explode when she gives me that first kiss :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :I'm bustin' right out of my skin :I can't wait to tell everybody everything :I'm bustin' right out of my skin :I can't wait to tell everybody everything :It's so close I can taste it :I just hope that I don't waste it :She's so close, hope I don't show it :Excited I don't wanna blow it :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :I'm bustin' right out of my skin :I can't wait to tell everybody everything :I'm bustin' right out of my skin :I can't wait to tell everybody everything :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :(I'm bustin' right out of my skin) :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :(I'm bustin' right out of my skin) :Spontaneous, spontaneous, combustion, combustion :(I'm bustin' right out of my skin) :Spontaneous, spontaneous :(I can't wait to tell everybody everything) :Combustion, combustion :(I'm bustin' right out of my skin) :Spontaneous, spontaneous :(I can't wait to tell everybody everything) :Combustion, combustion :Spontaneous, spontaneous :(I can't wait to tell everybody everything) The crowd began to scream wildy and Angus gave a big bow to everyone as it out turned to be the best concert ever. Fan 1: You're so awesome, dude Fan 2: Whooo. Fan 3: We love you, Angus. Fan 4: You're the best. Angus waved to all of his fans. Then, Eggman looked at the rock legend with a mischievous look on his face. Dr. Eggman: Angus Scattergood, He's perfect! After staring at Angus, The TV changed to mariachi music which gave Eggman a shock. Then, He turned to Drake pointing his finger at Crusher. Then Crusher saw his boss with a crazy look on his face and he turned off the TV with the remote. Crusher: Sorry. Dr. Eggman: Oh! Nevermind. Crusher turned on the TV again with remote only to see another channel. Dr. Eggman: Wha! Where's the concert!? Crusher: Oh, Don't worry, Boss. I'll find it. He used the TV remote to find the channel 36, But it might take longer to usual. Ivy: What's taking so long. Crusher: I can't find it, It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations Drake: Well keep looking. Zeke: you're going to slow, Let me take the wheel. Zeke grabs the remote from Crusher, Then he started to press the buttons faster Crusher: It's too fast, How can you even tell if it's on? Zeke: I can tell. The channels were so fast they saw a image with Angus Scattergood Ivy: Stop! Drake: You just skipped it. Crusher: Back, back, back. Zeke: Too late, I'm in the 40's, Got to go 'round the horn, It's faster. Zeke was still pressing the buttons until he stopped at channel 36, Then Dr. Eggman and the others told him to stop Crusher: Back, back. Drake & Ivy: Stop! Dr. Eggman: Stop, That's it! On the TV there was Angus signing autographs for everyone and giving them some of his merchandise, The news crew was coming to the crowd along with them was Sandra Sinclair the news reporter from channel 6. Sandra Sinclair: Good evening, Everybody. This Sandra Sinclair reporting to you live from the music stadium, Tonight's concert was a big thrill and everyone is super excited. Standing right in front of me is the one and only Angus Scattergood. So, Angus. What can you tell us about your new song? Angus Scattergood: Well, I can summon it up in one word, Sandra, Fantastic. Sandra Sinclair: Really, That's nice. So, What's your big announcement. Angus Scattergood: I'm so glad that you ask, I'm going to be performing in a city called Radiant Town. Because tomorrow, The mayor is preparing the apple day festival and I got a special song just for the occasion. Zeke: Radiant Town, That's where we live. Drake: Shhh, Be quiet. Sandra Sinclair: Well that's very big news, Thank you for telling us your big announcement, Angus. Angus Scattergood: Anytime, Mate. After the speech Dr. Eggman Popped up from the screen. Dr. Eggman: Yes! Scatting! Yes! Now you're talking! Scatting. That's the word I was looking for! This is just what my big show needs, Get Angus Scattergood. Twins: Yay, Scattergood. Dr. Eggman: Bring him here. Orbot: Um, Just noticing, Sir. Mr. Scattergood is a famous celebrity and he has a show of his own to perform. What if he can't come? Dr. Eggman: What did you say? What if he can't come? Dr. Eggman smashed the table with his fist and looked at Orbot and Cubot. Dr. Eggman: Well then, If he can't come to play in my show, We'll make him. Crusher: Cool. Dr. Eggman: Troops, Set course for Radiant Town first thing in the morning, We've got a celebrity to catch. Drake, Ivy and Zeke: Yes sir Crusher: We're gonna get him. Yeah all right! (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Shadow the Hedgehog: (V.O) Rangers Rock n Roll. Meanwhile, There was a sale of Angus Scattergood's merchandise. Merchandise Salesman: Step right up and get your Angus Scattergood T-shirts here. Everyone in Radiant Town is super excited that Angus Scattergood is coming to perform in their city and they all grabbed the merchandise for this special day. What's more exciting is that the Power Rangers Data Squad are putting lots of things on the stadium stage, While Amy wearing headphones sang of Angus' Songs Amy Rose: We love to rock n roll, It's just the way it goes, We love to rock n roll. Zoe Batheart: Hey, Amy. But Amy wasn't listening, She's too distracted at the song. Amy Rose: We love to rock'n roll, It's just the way it goes, We love to rock'n roll. Zoe Batheart: Amy! Mordecai: Forget it, Zoe. You know how Amy gets during an Angus Scattergood song. Zoe Batheart: I know, I know, I just want to ask her one thing. Amy was singing so loud, It's driving Stephanie crazy. Zoe Batheart: Hello! Amy Rose: We love to rock n roll. Stephanie: (sighed) Don't worry, I got this. Stephanie grabs Amy's arm and took off the headphones. Amy Rose: Huh!? The,n Zoe showed up and grabbed the mop. Zoe Batheart: AMY! Amy Rose: What? Zoe Batheart: I know you love Angus and he's performing in Radiant Town tonight, But what does that mean we have set up the stage in the city? Amy Rose: Because the mayor told us to do it. After all, This is our big chance to meet the rock legend, It'll be like a dream come true. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys. Time to take a break, Let's grab something to eat at the mall. Everyone agreed as they went out to the mall for a lunch break, Little did they know is that there's a mysterious stranger in a black trenchcoat and hat watching them. Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer was at the food court writing a message for Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: "Dear Ransik, Today's the day that Angus Scattergood is gonna be performing in Radiant Town. All my friends are really excited, And I should be too. Except I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our New Ranger Powers, And the dark magic that's loose in this world and how scary but exhilarating it all is. How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will Eggman show up again? Well, You see the problem. With the weight of all gardenia on your shoulders, You must have some advice on how to—" However Sunset looked at the end of her journal showing that there's no more pages. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, no! (sighs) Shoot. Robin Diaz: What's the matter, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I just ran out of pages in my journal. That's all. Rigby: Oh relax, SunShim. Zoe Batheart: Um, Rigby, who the heck is SunShim. Rigby: That's Sunset Shimmer's new nickname I gave her. Amy Rose: (sips) He just made it up. Mordecai: Come on, Rigby. We're just helping out the stage crew for tonight's big show. Besides, We're Rangers, Not Rock Stars. Stephanie: Yet, Mordecai. Yet. Atticus Akito: There's more bothering you than just journal pages. Isn't there, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Um... Rigby: C'mon! Share your troubles. It might help soothe your stressed nerves. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big night... Rigby: I SAID SPILL IT, SUNSHIM! Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Okay. It's just that things have been calm around here, Like clock-wise. Stephanie: And that's bad how, exactly? Sunset Shimmer: It's not. It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't. Zoe Batheart: Whoa! Like what kind of things? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now. And neither should any of you. Yoshi: Hey look, Lady Palutena is calling. Hey, Everybody, Palutena is getting us a message! Robbie Diaz: Shh! Be quiet, You don't want everyone to know our secret, Do you? Yoshi: No. Mordecai: What's it say? Robin Diaz: It looks like Lady Palutena has a big meeting and she wants us to come over to the base right away. Then, The Rangers head to HQ for the big meeting. Then, Zoe looked at Sunset Shimmer. Zoe Batheart: Hey, Sunset, Are you coming!? Sunset Shimmer: You go on ahead, I'll catch to you later. Zoe Batheart: Well, Alright, Take your time. Zoe headed out to meet with the others while Sunset Shimmer heads out to the market town. Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's base, The villains were all gathered to hear Eggman's speech. Then, Orbot turned on the projector screen. Dr. Eggman: Alright, People! Listen up! Our plan is simple, First, We're gonna sneak into town square. Next, We'll send out spies to locate Mr. Scattergood. When they spot Angus, They will jump out and grab him. Then, They'll put him in a bag and bring him to the base so he can play in MY big show. Any questions? Zeke: Uh, Yeah. When do we get a bite to eat? Dr. Eggman: (groans) We'll talk about that later. Any more questions. Crusher: Ummm, I got nothing. Drake: (signs) I've got one question for you, Doctor. How do we know when Mr. Scattergood comes to Radiant Town? Dr. Eggman: That... I don't know, But I'm sure we'll think of something. Give me a moment to think. In the meantime, You guys head out to town and locate that rock star. So, Don't try to mess it up. Crusher: Yes, Sir. Come on, Guys. Let's go. With that said, Drake, Ivy, Zeke and Crusher headed outside to find Angus. Meanwhile, The Data Squad Rangers were the base hearing Lady Palutena's speech. Lady Palutena: Listen up, Everyone. Dr. Eggman is up to no good again. Zoe Batheart: What's he up to this time. Pit: We're not sure yet, But we do know is that Eggman is hosting a big show and he's looking for someone to sing on his stage. Rigby: The Big Show, That's so lame, Even Eggman is lame. Lady Palutena: True, But this is a very important show he's putting on. If he's looking for performer to play, Then that's one big problem for you to handle. Robin Diaz: No sweat, Palutena. We'll take care of it, You can count on us. Amy Rose: Speaking of which, Where's Sunset? Zoe Batheart: When I told her that we're coming with to the meeting, She said that she has other things to take care of. Robbie Diaz: Well, Whatever it is, I'm sure Sunset will figure it out. What could possibly go wrong? So, They make sure they keep their eyes out for any trouble. Soon, Robbie and his friends went to the meet and greet at the fair so they can meet Angus Scattergood who arrives right on time. Zoe Batheart: Wow, hey guys, check out all this cool stuff. Robin Diaz: That looks awesome. Yoshi: Oh! there's a food court right there, can we get something to eat guys Robbie Diaz: Maybe later, don't forget we still gotta meet Angus before the concert starts Yoshi: Aww man. After that, the others went to the gift shop to buy autograph books and t-shirts. Amy Rose: I'm so excited, i can't wait to meet my favorite rock star. Atticus Akito: Calm down, Amy, you're going super hyper just like Pinkie Pie! Robbie Diaz: I think he's right, you really have a lot of energy, don't you? Amy Rose: I sure do, i've been waiting all my life for this moment, i hope he signs my autograph book. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, we've still got plenty of time for the autographs, i'm pretty thrilled to see the concert myself Zoe Batheart: So do I. The gang got their autograph books and went to the line up, When they appeared they saw the rock legend live and in person Amy Rose: (gasp) Mordecai: Whoa! Zoe Batheart: No way, this is too cool. Robin Diaz: That's Angus Scattergood, just like we saw on tv. Atticus Akito: Wow! talk about a unbelievable coincidence! Amy Rose: It's him. With her freaking out, Everyone notice her getting excited. Gmerl: I say we take a closer look. Robin Diaz: Good idea. Amy Rose: (squeals) Justin: Amy, Are you okay. Amy Rose: Oh! Yes, Yes I am. Angus was signing autographs for everyone at the line up while Ozzie, Angus' robot butler gave out some posters Angus Scattergood: Here you go, Mate. Roy: Wow, Thanks, Angus. You are so awesome. Then, Bodi and the others notice them. Bodi: Hey, Guys! Robbie Diaz: Huh, Bodi? Sunset Shimmer: He's one of Angus' band? Darma: Yep, That's us. Germur: You got that right, Dudette. Yoshi: And all of his friends and his Dad's here too. Khampa: Khampa, A pleasure I'm sure. Then, Angus notice Amy's name on her note book. Angus Scattergood: And you must be Amy Rose. Right? Amy Rose: He even knows my name! (fainted) Starlight Glimmer: Boy, Amy sure is a fainter. Then, Robbie came up to him. Robbie Diaz: It's an honor to meet you, Angus. I'm Robbie Diaz, this is my female clone, Robin Diaz and these are the rest of my friends, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Knuckles the Echidna, Periwinkle, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Sue Morris, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Karone Hammond, Lucina, Serena, Princess Marina and Kelly, Marty McFly, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cindy Vortex, Trixie, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Slider, Coloratura, Gmerl, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Philmac, Stepahine and Riku. Angus Scattergood: Nice to meet I'm sure, I take you heard about my band members? Twilight Sparkle: We can hardly wait to see you preform. Rarity: And we wish you all best of luck. Angus Scattergood: Cheers, Love. This will be a concert that everyone's never going to forget. Gmerl: Probably not, I suppose. Soon, Sunset decided to make plans of her own for a new journal. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, I'm gonna go buy myself a new journal. I'll catch up later. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Sunset. So, Sunset had to go see a certain group for a new journal. Rigby: What's the big deal with her? Princess Kelly: Just go with it, Rigby. So, They got well aquatinted with Bodi and his friends. At Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends showed Bodi, Darma and Germur around the Command Center. Robbie Diaz: Well, Bodi. Here is our Headquarters, the Cyberspace Command Center. Bodi: Wow, Robbie, this is really amazing. Fluttershy: What do you think, Darma? Darma: Hmmm, not bad, I could get use to this place already. Mordecai: And check out mine and Rigby's room. Rigby: I always got my own bed so I don't have to sleep on the trampoline anymore. Germur: Right on, Dudes. So, They got use the place and made themselves at home. Soon, Khampa meet Pit and Palutena who're honored to meet him. Khampa: Pit, Lady Palutena. Lady Palutena: Welcome to our base, Khampa. Pit: We were beginning to think we wouldn't see you again. Khampa: I just thought we'd talk a minute. What can you tell me about the Power Rangers Prophecy? Lady Palutena: You see, Khampa, many Power Rangers before Robbie and his friends had a big responsibly of protecting the Earth from many villains who tried to harm everyone, ???. Khampa: ???, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts